Taken By Flames
by VenustusLovesJames
Summary: Summary: Harry gets a letter a few days before Christmas from an old enemy. Or is Malfoy a friend now? The divorced, 37 year old finds himself in a situation his Auror skills can deal with. What will happen when young Scorpius gets into trouble and Harry comes to the rescue? How does Draco thank the man who saves his son? Multichapter story, Christmas based, rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So hello everyone! To keep things short, I got inspired by a Slender Man story that I saw on a friend's wall, via Tumblr, along with a picture, and actually wanted to write, so it turned into this. :') I'm really proud I could get out a chapter, I am continuing to write more as I publish this, so thumbs up that this story goes well! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters/places used in this stories besides OC's and places of my own imagination. All the other majestical stuff belong to the one and only J.K.R. which whom I wouldn't be here this moment. :)**_

_**Summary: Harry gets a letter a few days before Christmas from an old enemy. Or is Malfoy a friend now? The divorced, 37 year old finds himself in a situation his Auror skills can deal with. What will happen when young Scorpius gets into trouble and Harry comes to the rescue? How does Draco thank the man who saves his son?**_

_**Ratings: M for swearing, and later malexmale action, sexual assault mentions and also some violence.**_

_**Have fun reading, and please leave a review, more chapters to come around! :D**_

* * *

**Taken By Flames**

* * *

**Chapter One**

It all started a cold morning on December 22nd, when Harry was just leaving for work. The thirty-seven year old wizard had followed his dream, and with a lot of help, he finally became an Auror. He had finished his training five years back, and was really proud of himself.

Harry walked into his office, greeting his co-workers.

"Morning Mr Potter." His assistant said as she brought over a cup of coffee for him, as she did every morning of the routine Harry's life was turning like. He just enjoyed those simple gestures with all his heart.

"Thanks Miranda." He smiled at her and headed into his office. He then stopped in his tracks. "Got anything new for me?" he asked.

"Yes, a letter came for you early this morning, it seemed urgent. It's on your desk." Miranda informed him.

Harry sighed as he went in his office, seeing a small envelope, with formal handwriting on it. He sighed as he sat on his desk, sipping from his mug as he spelled it open with a flick of his wand, without checking for the sender.

_"Potter,_  
_I trust that by now I should be able to call you Auror Potter._  
_I am astonished of my own actions, but I need your help. As you know I have a son, Scorpius._  
_He was supposed to return from a party yesterday, but he never showed up. Muggle police say it takes 24 hours to report him as missing, but I cannot trust them on this matter._  
_Can you get back to me? This is pretty serious, and I'm certain you may be able to enlighten the situation. In other words, I need your help._  
_With gratitude,_  
_Draco Malfoy."_

Harry spent the next few minutes staring at the green ink on the parchment in his hands. The words "son", "missing", "police" and "help" sunk in pretty well. He took a deep breath before sinking his quill into an ink bottle, taking out a clean parchment, ready to reply.

He thought it over for a while, not sure of what to say to him exactly. He then sighed and placed his quill down. Instead he reached the phone. "Miranda? Come here for a minute." He said as his assistant picked up.

Miranda came into the room and smiled politely. "What's the matter, Mr Potter?" she asked politely.

Harry showed her the letter. "Who brought this here?" he asked.

Miranda looked at the letter and hummed. "It arrived via the owls." She responded.

He nodded slowly and took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I see… How could someone get hold of my address here?" Harry then asked.

Miranda thought of it for a second. "I guess anyone could ask for an owl to find you, Mr Potter." She said softly. "Because you are in a public office, people can send you letters. What's the matter?" she proceeded to ask.

Harry sighed. "An old… classmate from Hogwarts. He's got a problem with his son." He said softly.

The assistant nodded. "I'll go finish re-arranging and cleaning your old cases then." She said politely and left the office.

Harry stared at the letter for a while, unsure of how to respond to Malfoy's letter. It's been a while since he'd seen the Slytherin, and he was certain that something was wrong.

It then struck him, that Malfoy's son was probably off from his vacation. And so were his sons.

His sons, Albus and James. He missed them terribly with everything that had happened. It was quite a scandal when Ginny handed him the divorce papers. It was also quite a scandal the fact that he had been caught cheating on her; with a male lover.

Harry was no happy with how things turned out, especially after trying to make things work. After Lily was born, he knew that everything was all wrong.

Ginny had been extremely agitating with her sudden bursts of anger. Days, weeks or even months would go by when things in the family would go steady and happy, without any worries at all. But once it was all too awfully quiet, Harry's ginger wife would fire up and start complaining again, about the tiniest bit. And sex? Harry had never understood why he felt so strange when he got intimate with Ginny. He had been a part of the Weasley family, not realizing that by saying that, he was implying Ginny was his sister, and not his lover. And this was what made the difference one day. The way Ginny conceived was purely out of luck; even though Harry strongly believed Ginny took fertility potions ever so often, in case they grew close.

They made James at a New Year's Eve, and that was when the fire was still sort of going on between them. Then Albus they had a little bit of fun on Ginny's birthday a year later, and then Lily came a year after Albus, on Harry's first Ministry work offer.

Even though Harry knew that there was no way he and Ginny would break it off, simply because he was too afraid of the reactions, that day finally came, seven months after Ginny caught her husband being intimate with another male on_ her_ leather couch.

The months that passed by were extremely difficult to comprehend for Harry. Going from figuring out who he really was and what he wanted from his life, to moving into the guest room, and then moving out completely for a month before Ginny begged him to return and pretend everything was okay again. Harry knew it was not okay though. He'd cheated, and he hated seeing the look on Ginny's face when she looked at him, trying to figure out the reason her husband was proven to be a poof.

Snapping out of his flashback, Harry blinked rapidly and leaned back on his office chair, closing his eyes. He really knew how to mess things up, that was for sure. And now with this message, he was afraid he'd do the same again.

* * *

_So this wraps things up, I guess! This was chapter one, chapter two will be posted hopefully tomorrow, if not within the next two hours! :D_

_Please Read and Review! It means a lot to me ^-^_

_~Venustus._


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: So, I managed to finish the second chapter tonight! :D Isn't that great?! I know right. :') *has imaginary talk with self* Yeah, okay, I had fun writing this, and I'll have more fun writing these chapters as we move along the story. It's kind of rushed since it's almost 2 AM here, on a school night, so yeah. :P Thanks for reading the first chapter, more to come in the future!_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own and will never own those magical characters/places, besides the ones of my own imagination. Enjoy what my creativity has made this night.**_

**_Warning(s) for this chapter: Strong language and some mentions of violence, nothing too graphic will be a wrning if anything's graphic._****_Read and Review, it always means a bunch to me to see that people read this story and want more. ^-^_**

* * *

**Taken By Flames**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Tuesday, December 19, 2017

_Dear Sam,_

_I'm afraid father is still not letting me come to your party this Thursday. He still insists I should go to his own stupid formal party, and I really wanted to come at your place. I'll see if I can reason him. Otherwise I'll sneak off the lame-o's and come join you and the other lads._

_See ya!_  
_-Scorp._

Scorpius sighed as he pressed the send button, sending his best friend an email from his computer. He really had been bugging his father for days to allow him to go to the party where all his friends would be at, instead of taking him to a stupid party with all the upper class people who Scorpius despised.

He huffed and kicked his desk as he got up from his chair, having closed his computer with a voice command, falling on his bed and sighing. "This sucks…" he mumbled. He was twelve, and hated waiting for so long. He just wanted to get on with life already. He wanted to _grow up._ To be a teen, like the sixth and seventh years at Hogwarts. They knew how to party!

The young blond tapped his fingers on the headboard of his bed, making sighing noises. He wasn't sure what he was waiting for exactly, but he knew he would persuade his father. He just had to figure out the way.

* * *

Thursday, December 21, 2017

"I said no, Scorpius, and it's final!"

"But it's not fucking fair, dad! All the others are going to Mark's party tonight, and I'm not!" Scorpius protested angrily in the fierce fight he'd gotten in with his father. He hated him, hated what he was doing to his reputation and friendships. "I hate you!" he spat out, not realizing he'd said it out loud.

"Go…" Draco breathed, trying to calm down himself. "Go to your room and stay there until I say otherwise. You're grounded, and you're giving me all your muggle devices!" he snapped and looked at his son in disbelief.

Scorpius whimpered and looked at his dad with almost tearful eyes. "I didn't…. I don't…." he tried.

"Get out of my sight. And you're coming with me tonight to the meeting, wether you like it or not." Draco whispered steadily, his voice giving out a little bit of a twitch at the end of his sentence.

Scorpius hung his arms on his sides and sighed, also hanging his head as he walked down the hall and into his room, closing the door behind him.

Draco sighed and poured a drink for himself, some of the old FireWhiskey he'd kept from the good days, when he still could visit the Wizarding world.

He had to admit that this was a first. Scorpius had never talked back to him like that, and Draco found it really hard to keep himself from doing something he would regret.

"He's twelve, for crying out loud." Draco sighed and calmed himself down, drinking some more Whiskey and sighing as he sat on his leather armchair, closing his eyes and needing a cigarette really badly.

Picking himself up, Draco came back to reality an hour later. He had spent the last hour thinking over how he would handle the rest of the situation with Scorpius, since it was obvious there were no choices. But Scorpius would have to come with him that night, he didn't dare to leave him alone at the house. For all Draco knew he could set the place on fire, or he'd just get his electronics out and lock himself in his room. He sighed, rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes as he walked down the hall, knocking on Scorpius's door.

"Can I come in?" he asked gently.

Scorpius walked to the door, opening it and silently letting his father in.

"You're still grounded, and giving me all your electronics. Your behavior is really bad lately, Socrpius. What's the matter?" Draco said as he sat on his bed.

"Let it go dad, you wouldn't understand." Scorpius mumbled.

Draco closed his eyes to calm himself once more. "Just try to explain, I'll understand." He said.

"You're not the one who's gay, and trying to fit in, dad, so leave it." Scorpius mumbled under his breath.

Draco sighed softly and moved closer to Scorpius, stroking his son's hair; or at least trying to, because Scorpius pulled away and looked at the wall. "I get how hard it is for you. But sometimes I say no for your own good. I know that this party is going to be dangerous for a twelve year old. Just this once, admit I'm right, and I'll let you go on all the other parties, okay?" he mumbled softly.

Scorpius nodded. "Alright, I won't go. I'll come to that other party of yours." He lied and looked away.

Draco smiled. "Good boy. Now, how about you and me go bake some cookies until it's time to get ready for the evening?" he asked with a grin.

Scorpius grumbled. "I s'ppose…." He replied.

Draco nodded and got up, heading out of the room after Scorpius gave him all his devices, along with his phone and laptop, and all of the others he had, heading out to hide them and lock them in his room. Once that was done, he waited for Scorpius.

They spent the rest few hours making cookies in silence, but something was definitely off. Scorpius was planning in his mind, and Draco knew it, but shrugged it off.

* * *

"Oi, Scorpius, drink up!" Mark laughed.

Scorpius grinned and took the plastic cup that Mark offered him, with what seemed like a soda, but really wasn't; it was party soda, with a bit of whiskey and a dissolved pill. But Scorpius didn't know that.

"Mate, you're insane, I have no idea how you managed to plan all that and actually make it here!" Sam smirked and gave his best friend's shoulder a rough pat.

Scorpius grinned, feeling slightly dizzy. He slowly let a hiccup slip, giggling like an idiot for a while as he remembered what he actually went through to get to this party.

When his father had told him where the formal party was held, he'd held himself from screaming. It was literally three blocks away from Sam's house, where the other party was at. The plan was simple. Scorpius would go to the party with his dad in formal clothes, wearing the other party clothes from underneath, and then when his father wouldn't be paying attention, he'd sneak out from the patio and into the street, and then walk to the other party. It all sounded so simple in Scorpius's mind.

When it all came to life the same day that his dad had not allowed him to go, Scorpius was keeping himself from freaking out and kept eating the snacks from the buffet. He munched on loads of tarts and sweets, to keep himself from speaking. He waited, and waited until finally his father was caught up in a business conversation with his two friends, some Blaise Zabini who Scorpius thought was a sexy man like a model in one of his muggle magazines was, and the other was some Pansy Parkinson, a scary woman who looked like a pug to Scorpius which he despised. He managed to hide under the buffet and made sure no one was at the patio before sneaking out in the darkness. He had taken off his formal clothes and left them on a couch outside the house, not really caring about them as he ran off into the streets to catch the others.

As soon as he'd arrived at the party, his friends began praising him and cheering that he made it. He could see everyone there. Mark, Sam, George, Nicolas, Amy, Margaret and Brett, along with some other kids, probably classmates. He smiled as he saw all of them and his eyes danced over Brett for a while, letting out a faint sigh. The older boy was as gorgeous as ever. He had developed a crush over him a while back, and he liked him. All these friends he had though, were Muggles. And so Scorpius had to lie about his move, saying he had needed to change schools, so he made sure he was kept in contact with Sam.

Now that Scorpius was actually there, he was feeling a lot more dizzier, the loud music making his head throb painfully.

"Where's the bathroom?" Scorpius mumbled suddenly and someone showed him the way, and the only thing Scorpius could hear was 'Don't be such a pussy, Scor, it's only one pill in the drinks.' and then he was clutching his hand over his mouth as he scurried to the bathroom, vomiting loudly.

The sounds he made rang into his ear and made his head hurt more, along with his now poisoned stomach. He got up and washed his mouth, finally understanding that the soda was _not _soda. He wiped his mouth on a towel, whimpering as he stumbled out of the bathroom and tried finding the back door. He had to escape this hell.

He cried out when someone yanked him from his collar and whimpered, trying to fight in his dizziness.

"Shh, blondie. It'll be okay."

Scorpius heard a voice hiss in his ear and he was then certain that he didn't know that person. He tried struggling and screaming, but the music was too loud. "Leave me alone! I did nothing wrong! Please!" he begged, actually bursting into tears as someone lifted him in the air, placing him on a large shoulder as he was carried out of the house and to another place.

Scorpius kept struggling and whimpering, hating himself for going to that party. "Please… Please let me go! I didn't know what these drinks had in them, I'm sorry if I broke a law! Please, please, I'm sorry, I'll never disobey my father again!" He sobbed and tried to get away from the man that was holding him, now sure of it because of the height and the muscles he felt.

"Shut up."

The harsh words where the last ones Scorpius heard before he was knocked out, his head slamming against something hard and cold, his eyes falling shut as everything blurred out and went dark.

* * *

_That's it for now, next chapter up tomorrow! :D_

_Big thanks to __**nerdandproud2**__, and __**kistenbabe**__ for reviewing on the first chapter. :) _

_Read and Review! :D_

_~Venustus._


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I AM SO SORRY, OH MY GLOB.  
I had such a horrible writers block, and I couldn't focus on this chapter, wanted to write the next ones already and I think this is kind of messed up, but meh. :/ I'm really sorry for the delay, I couldn't write at all. PLEATH FORGIVE MEEEEH. ;-; 3**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own any of the stuff in here, besides OC's and imaginary places. Thanks for not thinking they were mine xD**_

_**Warnings: None for this chapter. ^-^Luff you all, sorry for taking up so much time, more to come soon!**_  
_**Please Read and Review! 3**_

*****IMPORTANT NOTE*******  
I have been told that I messed up the dates.  
This is not what happened at all. I simply wanted to describe different parts of the story and I will often switch back and forth in times to show the full story of the character as we reach Friday. ^-^ I'm sorry I didn't clear that out in the first place, I thought I had.  
My fault!**

Also, an addition for this. I realised I messed up the times of the party and everything. The chapters have been updated, so please check them out so far and the changes are visible. :D Thanks for being so patient with this story so far. :P  
***end of important note***

* * *

**Taken By Flames**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Friday, December 22, 2017

"He's not answering his phone, Blaise!" Draco panted as he paced around the house.

Blaise suddenly snapped his fingers. "Didn't you take all his muggle devices away, you prat?!" he panicked.

Draco's face paled and he looked at Blaise in horror, clutching his stomach. "What's happened to him, he should be back by now." He whimpered and sat on the couch.

"How the hell did that cheeky thing sneak off, I didn't even see him…" Blaise sighed.

"Blaise, for fuck's sake, my son is missing! He's probably still at that party, and who knows what's happened to him!" Draco cried out and began shaking uncontrollably. "I'm the worst parent ever, he hates me. He said so, right up my face!" he shrieked.

Blaise sighed and sat down next to the blond. "Hey, it's alright…" he mumbled softly and pulled him for a gentle hug. "Scorpy is just a bit of a rebel, he didn't mean it when he said it." He whispered soothingly to his best friend.

Draco bit his lip. "I can sense it, something happened to him. Something bad." He whispered.

Blaise soothed his hair. "I'm sure he'll be okay." He mumbled and held Draco closer.

The blond nodded softly. "He has to be somewhere close, right? I mean, how far can a twelve year old go with the capability of using magic?" He said and burst into tears.

* * *

Harry had been having a crazy day on that Friday, soon discovering the following night would be even worse than the rest of the day.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly and got up from his chair, glancing out of his window. The sky was heavily clouded and the lights on the streets were slowly becoming alive. Harry just knew something was bound to happen to him, in addition to all the crazy things that haunted him.

First it was Ginny, who decided to ring him to "see how you're doing" as she said. And then Miranda began freaking out behind the stacks that she was trying to re-arrange but her wand wouldn't work.

As Harry thought back to the day, he realized it wasn't so bad.

Suddenly the phone rang and got him out of his thoughts. He slowly moved to pick it up and the first thing he heard was rapid breaths.

"Hello?" he asked in worry.

More heavy panting.

"Hello, is someone there?" Harry asked again.

A heart tearing scream shot through the phone and into Harry's ear, making Harry back away before he heard a loud noise and the line went dead.

"Oh god…" he breathed and covered his mouth. He quickly checked for the caller ID. It was blanked out and it wasn't traceable in any possible way.

* * *

Monday, December 18, 2017

Astoria Greengrass could remember pacing around an almost empty flat, the last boxes getting vanished one after another.

"Mom, will I still be able to come see you?" Scorpius was asking her.

She would nod softly and hug her son gently, kissing the top of his head and holding him there; not really wanting to admit she was afraid of his sake.

It had now been two days after she changed houses, and Astoria was still unpacking. She heard her phone ring, cursing at a pile of emptied boxes that got in her way, walking over them to get her phone.

"Hello?" she said when she answered.

"Mom, hey!" Scorpius beamed happily.

Astoria felt panic rising inside her. "Scorp, what a wonderful surprise, darling." She smiled.

Scorpius grinned. "So, I wanted to ask you. Can I go to Sam and Mark's party this Thursday? Dad won't let me go, it's so unfair." He whined.

Astoria sighed. "Your father and I already spoke of this. I agree with him, and you are not going. He told me he won't let you no matter how bad you beg, darling." She mumbled.

"But _moooom_!" Scorpius whined again.

"You know that acting like a five year old will only make him hate the whole idea even more." Astoria scolded him fondly.

Scorpius huffed. "You're no fun." He mumbled.

Astoria chuckled. "I have to go, Scorp, I am still unpacking. Love you." She said.

Scorpius mumbled a halfhearted "love you" as Astoria closed the phone and she chuckled some more.

Then her bell rang and she stopped all her movements, slowly backing towards her couch and sitting there soundlessly. 'He will go away…' she thought.

By he, she meant her ex boyfriend. He was obsessed with her, and had driven Astoria crazy with his jealousy and extreme possessiveness. It had reached a point where when David met Scorpius, he took Scorpius away for a second and Scorpius returned to his mother terrified. Astoria knew that he'd haunt her down again, and that's why she moved all the time. She was unaware of what David could've said to scare Scorpius, but she made sure it ended quicker than imaginable.

A note slipped under her door and Astoria held her breath, waiting for the person to leave as her bell rang again. She calmed down when she heard the footsteps outside her door leaving, the lift making a hurl as it took the person to the bottom floor and she was relaxed only when she heard the exit door closing.

She got up and made herself a warm cup of tea before walking over to the door and checking the note. She gasped when she saw letters glued together like in those silly muggle horror movies and read carefully.

"**Y****_OU_****R S**_ON Wi_**LL** **Di**E If _HE GOES_ **TO **THaT PARTy, ToRI. KEeP aN _**ey**_**E ON** _HIM, _**t**_HE_** BoYS** _ARE_ **DANGER**_ous_."

Astoria shuddered and crumbled up the note. David couldn't do anything, he didn't know where the party was at. And she wouldn't tell him either. She made her cup of tea and relaxed into her couch, spelling the rest of the boxes in their place to deal with later the same day.

* * *

_CLIFFHANGER! ;)_

_Again, so sorry for the late post, I will try and finish the fourth chapter in a few days. :D _

_Read and Review!_

_Special thansk to everyone who reviewed so far, and to the people who favorited and followed this story, it really means a bunch to me! 3 _

_~Venustus._


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Holy Sugar Honey Ice Tea. ;-; First off, I'm terribly sorry for my absence, I reaally need to work out of my writer's block. I haven't written anything good and I've practically been writing drafts on a note book, then erasing it. And then, I figured out, that my mistake was that I said Harry was at work on Friday, and got Draco's letter about the party that happened on **_FRIDAY_** and so I was facepalming all along, because the review I got on the last chapter was right. I will now change ALL the dates on the chapters, along with the dates used in this chapter. ;-; I'm such an idiot.  
Anyway, enjoy this short chapter, it's mostly Draco's POV and a bit of Harry's, but this happens on Saturday morning. :D I'll explain everything that changed in the other chapters as well, don't you worry loves.  
*additional note* The chapters have been updated and I fixed any mistakes/dates that I had and I'm so glad I noticed it. Again, thanks to that reader, who pointed it out. :D**_

_**Disclaimer(s): I do not own any of the original characters/places. I only own the keyboard this is written on, along with the OC's and any additional places. :D**_

_**Warning(s): A bit of strong language again, a kind of creepy/scary image at the beginning, and I think just because it's mostly Drarry in here, you'll enjoy it. Nothing too much. :P**_

_**Have fun reading, read and review, and I hope you have a great weekend!**_

_**P.S.: I've decided to update the chapters each week, somewhere around Tuesday/Wednesday, depends if I have any tests. That way you can have some fun during the week. :D**_

* * *

**Taken By Flames  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Fire.  
All Draco could see around him was red and orange flames surrounding him dangerously, ready to swallow him up in their terrifying heat. Draco knew he'd seen that before._

_"Breathe, Draco. Breathe, it's just a dream." he told himself strongly._

_He heard a hearttearing scream and his head turned around faster than an owl's._

_"Scorpius!" he cried out as he saw his son tied on a wooden chair, his clothes already burnt up and torn apart across his chest._

_Draco swore he could also see blood on his son and this terrified him. "Scorpius, listen to me! I'm here, I'll save-" he said but his words were cut off as Scorpius let out another strangled cry and his eyes turned to his father. Scorpius's hair was damp and burnt at the ends, his body was broken and tinier than before. But what was the most shocking part could make anyone want to vomit their insides. Draco jumped backwards in instinct; Scorpius eyes were hollow and blood was on the holes where his gorgeous pale grey to blue eyes used to be._

_"Help me daddy."_

_Draco shook his head as his son's voice cracked and came out as a broken whisper, combined with a creepy stare from those blood-covered holes. __He covered his head with his arms and crawled at the floor. The only thing he could feel was a cold river of sweat running down his spine; it was extremely cold compared to his enviroment. Way too cold. He screamed and tried backing away as the flames began enveloping him, a pile of stacked things falling towards him, feeling the ground thrash from underneath him. He felt himself falling and screamed once more, the image of his son haunting him as he fell through the darkness and the burning piles crashed his body._

Heavy breathing and quiet sobs had replaced the screams and Draco's unsettleness in the bed as his eyes opened widely. "Fucking hell..." he whimpered and clutched his stomach, about to be sick any minute now.

He checked the time on his cellphone. It was 5 AM on Saturday. He had only slept two hours, and he cursed under his breath. The party had finished around 12:30, and the others didn't have a clue about Scorpius leaving. After sobbing in Blaise's arms and trying to reach Scorpius's friends by their phones and even searching the area, Blaise had taken him home around 1 AM but Draco begged him to stay and help him figure what else he could do. Blaise had eventually crashed on the couch and Draco had stayed up and read every summoning spell he could find. But Scorpius could not be reached.

Finally getting tired of sitting around, Draco had taken the car and drove around the area again but didn't find a thing and decided to give up after almost crashing into a store. He got in bed at 3 AM but even then, he couldn't sleep. And now that he'd finally fallen asleep, and after barely two hours of sleep he'd woken up with a terrible nightmare.

Draco slowly got up from his bed and walked over to the living room, seeing Blaise snorring drunkenly on the couch. Draco was much more used to drinking, and so he got himself some more alcochol, sitting on the couch and whimpering silently. He then remembered something. He had access to Scorpius's emails. So if he could find any email from his friends and figure out the place Scorpius was at, he could go and find his son! That was it!

He got off the couch happily and ran into Scorpius's bedroom. He closed the door behind him and went over to Scorpius's desk, looking at his laptop. Draco hadn't allowed his son to get something expensive with the new technologies, and Scorpius always complained about his computer being too slow for the techonology's data. Draco would simply say no and deny further talks about it.

As Draco entered the password to the email account of his son, he wondered if he would figure anything out. And then he remembered his letter to Saint-Potter. Had he even seen it? Was he that much of an arse to not have responded until now? It'd been hours since he sent it, and it was now Saturday, he had no excuse whatsoever to ignore him.

Or well, maybe the fact that they hadn't talked in years.

And the fact that Draco had been hating his guts ever since he denied his friendship. That was another story though.

Draco sighed as the email opened and he gasped when an error page came up. He tried finding a way to fix it but was always too distant with the muggle devices, so he had no idea how that thing worked. He groaned and closed the computer, giving up. He decided to find Harry's number and call him. He searched all over in his phone and then remembered he didn't have Harry's phone. He cursed loudly and gave up. It was best to wait.

* * *

Harry had gone home on Friday night, not really knowing what to do with the letter he got from Draco. He had no clue how to contact him, besides owling him, but that could take days and Harry didn't want Draco's son to be in more danger if the letter got delayed. He asked for Miranda to find some information on Malfoy's background and he found his phone but it was not the safest way to communicate with the blond.

He also found out that the person who had had the largest grudge against him was someone who used to be his friend.

"Miranda, check if you can contact Gregory Goyle, I'd like to have a chat with him. And please find a way to get Draco Malfoy here as well." He told his secretary as he kept searching through the internet for any kind of information. He'd gotten himself a computer only for his work so he could look up old filed Auror cases, even if Miranda suggested the papers were still necessary.

After hours of searching, Miranda had gotten Harry an appointment with the man but still no sight of Malfoy.

"Potter."

Harry's head turned up and he stood when he saw the man before him. "Goyle." He acknowledged him and nodded for him to sit down.

"I was curious of this sudden call." Goyle responded.

"I'd like to ask if you've visited Malfoy and his son lately." Harry said in careful tone.

Goyle thought for a second. "Hmm, no, I haven't actually. What's up with that prat?" he snapped.

Harry sat down on his chair and sighed. "His son's missing." he announced.

Goyle looked at him. "So you think I kidnapped the boy?" he acused.

"No, I was just curious, I've no way of speaking with Malfoy, so I was hoping you could help me." Harry said, glancing at him.

Goyle nodded. "Still don't get what you want from me, Potter."

"It's Auror Potter."

"I don't give a damn." Goyle hissed.

"You may as well leave my office now, since I do not tolerate disrespect in my work place." Harry growled.

Goyle got up, dimsissing himself and leaving.

"Not a smart move, Mr Potter." A voice said as soon as Goyle was gone.

"Miranda, not now." Harry sighed.

"Try searching for his background. Maybe that'll help." Miranda huffed and walked out of Harry's office.

Harry leaned back to his chair and closed his eyes. "Why do I always have to be the main target..." he sighed. 

* * *

**A/N: I know this is really short, and I'm so sorry, but I had aweful writer's block, and stuff are happening. I promise to update sooner, and I promise to be more descriptive on the next chapters, I'm taking a trip to Athens tomorrow night, so I'll be getting creative and write a chapter at least. :D **

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows, it really means a lot to me! Love you all, sorry for the aweful dellay, bbai! **

**Read And Review, please! ^-^**  
**~Venustus**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I'm so sorry I couldn't update anything, I was busy as hell. Anywho, there's a new, slightly longer chapter here! :D 1300 words, I'm proud of myself! Sorry for the constant change of POV's that you'll see in this chapter, I felt better writing that way. I'm super duper happy this time, and there are plenty of reasons for that but I won't elaborate ;) **_

_**Enjoy this new chapter! :D Read and Review, it means so much to me!**_

Blah blah, you've seen all the warnings, disclaimers etc on the previous chapter(s) and this chapter does not include anything graphic at all. ^^

Thank you all for your continued support! 17 days until Christmas, eeek! :'D 

* * *

**Taken By Flames - Chapter Five**

* * *

Harry was buried under a pile of paperwork by the time night fell on Friday. He hadn't found anything on the Malfoy's; as if they never existed.

He thought things over in his head, scratching the back of his head. "Better leave…" he muttered to himself and got up, cleaning the papers and everything he had about the Wizarding World. He sighed and went home, sleeping and leaving it for the next day.

* * *

Scorpius came into consciousness on Saturday morning. He made a small muffled noise when he lifted his head dizzily, trying to look around. His eyes were covered with something that felt like a blindfold and he couldn't speak since someone had covered his mouth with muggle duck tape. Well, fuck.

"Ah, you woke up." The same voice from yesterday greeted him as soon as he started moving.

Scorpius struggled to move; but he couldn't. He was sat on a wooden chair that smelled oddly much like gasoline and he could barely feel his hands that were tied behind his back. He felt ropes around his chest and legs and started fighting them. The more he moved, the more the ropes cut into his skin. He stopped struggling when a hand pressed on his chin and took away the tape.

"See if you can speak for yourself now."

"What do you want from me?!" Scorpius croaked in fear and tried pulling away from the firm hand on his chin.

"You are of no use to me, kid. But if it will get your family to pay for what he did to me, then you will stay here." The voice hissed and let go of Scorpius's chin.

"H-How did you find me?" the blond whispered.

"I trapped your email. And then I made it impossible for your family to find you before I could send out my terms. I believe that by now he must've gotten them, what do'ya say?" he said and laughed smugly.

"You'll get arrested for this…" Scorpius whispered.

"Aw, the itchy bitchy baby grew up. Well done, _Scorpy_" the voice trailed again.

Scorpius could've sworn the person holding him hostage was a man. He wasn't so sure of that anymore.

* * *

Draco woke up with a throbbing headache the morning after the party, dark bags taking their place under his eyes. He walked sleepily into the kitchen to make coffee before two owls came flying in through his window.

One of them left a big box on the kitchen and then proceeded to leave quickly, but the other sat confused on the windowsill, waiting for the blond to pick up the letter from its foot.

Draco walked carefully towards the owl that had stayed and took the letter from it, opening it carefully.

"_Dear Mr Malfoy, _

_You may not know me, and nor do I. My name is Miranda Waters; I am Harry Potter's personal assistant and helper. I noticed that your letter remained unanswered and since Mr. Potter left the office, I did my research and decided to reply to your letter._

I'm really sorry to hear about your son. Mr. Potter did a full research on your background to find any sort of evidence but couldn't find anything related to this sudden kidnap. But, I did a research of my own and since Mr. Potter called into his office a man called Gregory Goyle, I thought I'd do a little research on that man. It turns out that he has some sort of grudge against you?

Let me know if you know that man, and I will try and help as best as I can on Mr. Potter's behalf.

Have a good day,  
Miranda Waters."

Draco sighed and left the letter on the counter. He should've guessed that Saint-Potter wouldn't respond himself. He huffed and moved to open the box on the table. It seemed heavy and really carefully taped.

He cast wandless magic on it to open it and jumped backwards when a large beam of fire sprung out and started threatening him. "B-Blaise! Blaise, help!" Draco stammered and grabbed his wand, trying to fight it back.

"Aguamenti!" he croaked, but the water went flying through the fire instead of putting it out. "Blaise god damn it!" he yelled and tried getting away from the fire, tripping on the kitchen carpet and landing squarely on the floor. The fire beam followed him threateningly and kept coming towards him.

Blaise ran into the kitchen. "What the fuck Draco, what's the matter?!" he yelled; he only saw the blond wailing on the floor.

"There's a bloody fire in here!" Draco yelled back.

"No, there isn't…" Blaise mumbled, thinking Draco had gone insane.

"It's from the fucking box!" Draco cried out and curled on a ball to protect himself.

Blaise rushed to the box and cast a spell detecting charm before muttering "Finite Incantantem."  
Only then Draco calmed down and resolved into loud sobs, hiding his face. Blaise fell to his knees and pulled the blond against his chest. "Shh, it's gone now. No one's threatening you." He promised to his best friend.

* * *

"Who told you to send him a letter without my permission?!" Harry yelled infuriated as he was called into work on that Saturday morning.

"You weren't going to do anything to help the poor man! His son is gone, what do you think he wanted, to sit around and wait for you to respond to his letter?!" Miranda yelled back.

"Since when do you take decisions, Miranda?" Harry mumbled and stormed into his office, followed by an infuriated Miranda who slammed the door behind her.

"Mr. Potter, the man asked for _your_ help! Step off of your high horse for once and do what they asked you to do! Help them!" Miranda bellowed.

Harry was now fuming. "Do you know… for how many years I've been doing just that? For how many years I listened to what others told me, did what the community expected from me? Do you know how many times I saved lives and put mine into risk?" he said, trying to steady his voice.

Miranda looked at him and blinked. "Yes, but-"

"No, Miranda. He'll get help as soon as I figure out who's holding hostage his son, or where the fuck to search for him. Now, bring me my coffee, and find me his phone number." Harry told her.

She left without another word, returning a while later with a piece of paper and a mug with coffee.

"Thanks." Harry said calmly and took the phone number, picking up his phone and calling the blond.

* * *

"Can you get the phone, Blaise?" Draco said softly, holding his mug of tea. He was finally sitting on the couch, a blanket wrapped tightly around him as Blaise had calmed him down from the shock.

"Sure." Blaise smiled and got up, getting the phone. "Hello?" he said as he answered.

"Is Malfoy there?" a voice asked from the phone.

"Who is this?" Blaise asked.

"Harry Potter." Came the reply.

* * *

As soon as Blaise Zabini picked up the phone, Harry knew that his guesses were wrong. It couldn't be him.

"Potter?" he heard Malfoy croak on the phone.

"Sorry for not responding to your letter earlier. I need to know, have you received anything related to the kidnap yet? A threat, a payment for your son's release?" he asked.

He could hear Malfoy's breath hitching. "Yes…" the blond responded after a bit.

"When did it get there, Malfoy?" Harry asked as calmly as he could, not wanting to scare him off.

"A few minutes ago."

"Can you give me your address so I can see the letter? Or is it possible for you to visit my office?" Harry asked again.

"Come over my place." Draco said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Read and Review please, hope you enjoyed :3 **


End file.
